Maulik
Maulik, labeled as The Old Indian Man, was a contestant on Total Drama Losers. Chapter Guide Total Drama Losers Chapter One - Maulik is the first new contestant to arrive. It is revealed that he thought the show was for people who were sixty years old, not sixteen years old. Maulik fell asleep during the challenge, and did not jump out of the helicopter. The Fans won immunity. Chapter Two - Maulik claims he fought in three world wars and to have been in hunger strikes. He walked more slowly than the other Fans, annoying them. He participated in the challenge, coming in fourth in the second round. The Fans won immunity again. Chapter Three - The Fans continued noting how useless they thought Maulik was. He did not participate in the challenge. The Fans won immunity for a third time. Chapter Four - Maulik continued to complain about various things. Maulik did not participate in the challenge, and voted for Rosalinda. Chapter Five - Maulik became part of an alliance with Cecil, Esteban, and "Chicken". He and Elka talked prior to the challenge. After the challenge, he promised that his alliance would vote with her. Maulik voted for Salvatore. He was saddened to see Elka go. Chapter Six - Maulik said he'd like to stay on a team with Cecil and Esteban, his two allies. He was put on the Globetrotting Grizzlies team. He voted for Martha, and revealed that he'd talked to Audrey about voting with them. Chapter Seven - He warned Martha, Elvis, and Frasier not to trust Salvatore. Salvatore confronted Maulik during the challenge, but Maulik was not intimidated. He was one of the last to finish, costing the Grizzlies the win. Maulik voted for Gretel. Chapter Eight - Maulik was excited when he realized the team would be going to India. Nalyd revealed that Maulik is a doctor. Maulik directed his team's play, using a script he had previously written. Maulik was very proud of the performance. The Grizzlies won immunity. Chapter Nine - Maulik continued to complain constantly. Maulik participated in round four of the challenge, and won. The Grizzlies won immunity. Chapter Ten - Maulik got into a fight with his team. Maulik commented on how the teenagers on the show don't know what love is. He did not participate in the challenge. The Grizzlies won immunity. Chapter Eleven - Maulik revealed how miserable he was, missing his wife and family. Maulik immediately started crying when his wife came on the show. Maulik passed out during the challenge and was thrown from his bull. "Sarge" volunteered to let Maulik spend time with his wife in place of spending time with his own brother. Maulik voted for Frasier. Chapter Twelve - Maulik enjoyed being able to spend more time with his wife. Maulik speculated that he would not be voted out during the merge, thanks to not being a physical threat. Maulik was included in the plan to have the original Fans vote out Bozo. He switched to voting with the Losers, however, and voted out Esteban. Chapter Thirteen - Maulik revealed to Martha that he might quit. During the challenge, he decided to have the others bring the pot of gold back and then he'd try and win, to make it easier for himself. While digging through the pot of gold, Martha accidentally knocked down Maulik, upsetting the other contestants. This anger increased when they found out Martha had betrayed Maulik. Maulik, along with the rest of the remaining players, voted Martha out. Chapter Fourteen - Maulik made Nalyd a pizza with chicken curry on it. Maulik was injured during the chariot race. This injury resulted in him being evacuated from the game. Relationship(s) Total Drama Losers Manjula - Maulik's wife. As seen in the loved ones visit, she and Maulik are very close. Alliance(s) Total Drama Losers Maulik was originally in an alliance with Cecil, Esteban, and "Chicken". Later, he teamed up with Elka. After the team switch, Maulik was in an alliance with Martha and Elvis. At the merge, he was included in the Fans alliance, but voted with the Losers alliance. Background Maulik was born in New Delhi, India in 1950. He was raised with Hindu beliefs. He moved to Canada when he was in his thirties. His parents arranged his wedding with Manjula and the two were married when he was in his thirties. He had a son, who later got married, and had a son himself. Maulik joined the game to win money for some new slippers, and because he thought the application said "Sixty year-olds," not "sixteen year-olds." Trivia Total Drama Losers *Maulik was named after Maulik Pancholy, the voice actor for Baljeet on Phineas and Ferb. *Maulik was originally Caucasian and named Abe. After being changed to being of Indian descent, Maulik was going to be named Apu or Baljeet. *Maulik is Hindu. *Maulik is the oldest contestant on the show, sixty years old. *His design is partially based off of Abraham Simpson. *Maulik is the first foreign character in the story, the second is Elka, and the third is Salvatore. *Maulik's final design was done by Reddude. *Maulik is the second character in the series to be evacuated, the first was Elvis in Total Drama Amazon. Maulik was taken out before the vote, Elvis voted and did not receive the majority but still left. *Maulik received four votes. *Maulik is the first fan to be introduced. *Maulik claims to have fought in three world wars and to have marched in a hunger strike with Gandhi. Factually, neither of these can be true; if Maulik is sixty years old when the story was first posted (2010) he was born in 1950. Gandhi died in 1948. Also, there have only been two world wars. None of the other contestants seem to notice this. *Maulik's full name is Dr. Maulik Shyamalan Nahasapeemapetilon Koothrappali. Category:Total Drama Losers